


A New Discord Server :D

by FaLiur3



Category: Pmcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaLiur3/pseuds/FaLiur3
Summary: Hey!  If your not problematic, and this is in the platonic tags, please skip it.  I know, I know, "shipping minors is bad", I've heard the whole things.  I deal with a lot of issues in my life, so just keep scrolling.  I know some of you might want to get mad, or see the tags and immediately comment on how terrible of a person I am, but just think about if that's going to actually change anything, much less make either of us feel better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	A New Discord Server :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Your here, welcome! I hope your having a good day!

Hello and welcome! I am Vroo, and I recently made a server for us problematics! If your an anti, leave me at bay and don't bother ;-; I spent alot of time on this, so I hope you guys like this server as much as I do! There is a My Melody-Pink theme on some areas, and the server is called "✧･ﾟSafe Space･ﾟ✧" I'm really sorry about my other wips and how they haven't been updated, I've been super drained and school work is a nightmare. Have a good day or night though!!! <33   
  
I am currently not in ownership of this server! It has been handed off to another owner, but don't worry! They server is still up and running, and full of wonderful people!  
  


The link:

https://discord.gg/dZN9QjHsVR

I need sleep-

**Author's Note:**

> Drink some water, Its your reminder for today >:D


End file.
